The present invention generally relates to a cell culture method and apparatus for mechanically stimulating cells, including bone cells, ligament cells, tendon cells, cartilage cells, muscle cells, blood vessel cells, and nerve cells. Cell and tissue graft therapy have been used to treat defects for many clinical disorders, including trauma and cancer. Autografts and allografts have also been used as grafting treatments for tissue repair. However, there is a limited supply of tissue that is available for autograft transplantation. Autografting requires an additional surgery which can lead to donor site morbidity and pain. Allografts have the risks of disease transmission and transplant failure due to immune response, fracture, or non-union. Due to the limitations of grafting, alternative therapies such as tissue engineering can be used, including three-dimensional tissue engineering.